Angelus Mortis
by Rinnu500
Summary: "Sachiko-San onegaishimasu..." Run and cling onto your life, for not even in his arms will you be safe... ReaderxKizami Yuuya


**Ritsu: I present to you a Corpse Party story! Originally from Lunaescence.**

**Yoshiki: Ritsu doesn't own Corpse Party or you.**

"Why… why did we have to…?"

"Why did we have to try that stupid charm?!" you yelled out in frustration, clenching your fists. You didn't care that your nails were digging into your hands, causing small trails of blood along your fingers.

"Dammit!"

Letting out another yell you punched the wall in front of you, drops of blood splattering onto it, staining the wall further. You didn't care. Nothing mattered to you anymore. Three of your friends were dead.

_Lia-Chan…_

_Hatori-Kun…_

_Kiriko-San…_

"Please… please be okay… Yosuke-Kun…"

You'd been separated since the start, all five of you. One after the other you'd found their corpses littering the halls of the bloody school of murder. Reading the notes scattered across the hallways and classrooms had at the very least given you some information about the place. You knew that you apparently had gotten stuck in some elementary school where some terrible murders had taken place and that the ghosts there were either nice or dangerous.

Your friends so far had no doubt encountered the less kind ones. _Or something even worse… what if Kiriko-San's terrible claustrophobia caused her to go insane and-! N-no… calm down. I can… I can do this. I'll find Yosuke-Kun and we'll get out of here!_

Having regained some confidence, you gently nursed your injured hands before heading out of the nearby door, refraining from turning around to look at your friend's corpse. _Why did this have to happen..?_

But it wasn't just your friends' corpses that were spread across the school. You'd found several corpses belonging to strangers. As if that wasn't enough, you'd even encountered living humans, only to watch them die. Either due to suicide or the ghosts getting to them, yet you still remained alive. It terrified you. Everyone around you kept dying, whether it was friend or foe. If only you had stopped them from performing the charm. If only you hadn't taken part in it.

The Sachiko charm had sounded like a great idea at the time. You wanted nothing more than to forever remain friends with your little group. But finding their corpses, being chased by homicidal ghosts… you didn't want _that_.

"Am I… going to lose my mind and end up killing people too…?" you wondered out loud, remembering the strange girl with the scissors. You hadn't encountered her directly, but you'd seen it. She had mercilessly tried to stab another victim of the charm, only failing thanks to a cell phone he'd kept in his chest pocket.

You didn't want to end up like that.

So you stayed away from people on your hunt for the last remaining friend you had. If you had no one to kill, you wouldn't be tempted to kill them, was your logic. It still scared you. You couldn't even muster up a reaction when seeing a corpse anymore.

"If… If I take a right here… I should avoid going in a circle." you mumbled to yourself, stepping over a loose board carefully. Suddenly hearing a loud crack, you turned around quickly, scanning the hallway. Seeing nothing, you concluded that the situation was starting to get to you. You were simply hearing things.

You had to be. Telling yourself you were imagining it was the only thing you could do to keep what little courage you had, and continue walking. You heard another cracking noise. Turning slowly around, you took notice of a broken floorboard, snapped in half. You couldn't stop the shiver from running down your spine.

"W-who's there..?" you asked cautiously, your voice wavering. You were shaking by now. You gulped, crouching down to grab a wooden board, holding onto it desperately. You mustered up some courage to try and threaten the empty corridor.

"I-I'll hit you i-if you c-come any cl-closer..!" you tried to sound threatening but even to yourself it sounded meek and pathetic. And obviously your enemy thought so too. Sledgehammer in hand, a tall man came out of the shadows towards you, raising his hammer to strike. You threw yourself to the side with a scream, barely avoiding his attack. He groaned loudly, already on his way towards you again.

As he raised his hammer once more, you swung the board as hard as you could against his legs, making him stumble. You struggled to get up, tripping over your own feet before finally getting up, breaking into a run. Tears were streaming down your cheeks but you kept running, despite how terribly your legs were aching.

As you kept running you noticed the man's steps fading away into silence and you slowed down.

"W-why is this h-ha-happening?!" you cried out, your back against the wall. Your legs gave out from underneath you and you slid to the floor. And you sat there crying desperately.

"I want to go home…" you mumbled weakly, wiping your tears with your sleeve, trying to stop the endless amount of tears streaming down your cheeks. Steps approached but you remained sitting. Even if you wanted to run, you were far too tired to even bother standing. But instead of the groan you were expecting, a voice spoke.

"Are you alright?"

You slowly raised your head, meeting the gaze of a human. _He_ was normal human being, not a strange groaning _monster_ nor a ghost. You almost cried in relief. You noted in your head he shared the same uniform as the girl with the scissors, pushing yourself towards the wall.

"S-stay away… I-I'm f-fine…" you stuttered out, eyes widening in fear. The guy raised his hands in front of him, taking a step back slowly.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I was separated from my friends earlier. I'm trying to find them." he spoke in a tone you could only describe as gentle, most likely trying to calm you down.

"… I'm… I'm looking too…" you whispered, looking down at the ground. The stranger's eyes bore into your head, making you look up again.

"Will you be okay on your own?" he asked, crouching down. As he reached your level he suddenly seemed less intimidating and you met his concerned look. _He's cute…_

You couldn't help but blush at your thought, clenching your fists.

"I… I… Y-yes… I'll… I'll be fine." you spoke, struggling to find the words. But you knew that was a lie. You could barely walk, you were scared out of your wits and you were terrified of being left all alone again. But you didn't want to risk anything.

"I… I will find my friend and… then we'll find a way out of here…"

"What if there is no way out?"

You froze, a realization striking you. What if there truly was no way out? You didn't want to die in this place. You wanted things to go back to normal. But then, even if you got out, three of your friends were dead. They weren't coming back.

Tears trailed down your cheeks once more making the guy's eyes widen.

"I didn't mean to upset you… Are you really okay?"

You finally snapped.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY! THREE OF MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK! EVERYONE AROUND ME KEEPS DYING AND… AND… Yosuke-Kun's… the only one… left…" you yelled, only to trail off, your voice growing quieter until no words would come out.

"… I'm sorry." was all he said before pulling you into his strong arms, embracing you gently. Your eyes widened, but you remained silent. _Why is he…?! _

"Kizami Yuuya." he spoke, patting your head with his left hand, his right holding you in place.

"What…?"

"My name."

You let out a soft breath, raising your arms to embrace Kizami back, clutching onto him for dear life.

"I'm… I'm [Lastname] [Name]." you mumbled, burying your face in his shirt, trying your best not to start crying again.

At the time you had no idea what the future had in store for you. If only you had seen the wicked grin on Kizami's face, then maybe you would've stayed away from him.

"I'll protect you, don't worry…"

His grin widened. This would be interesting indeed.

**Ritsu: Well, it might just seem to you that Kizami's awfully OOC. This is not entirely the case. Which I kinda hinted at the end…**

**Morishige: Rea trusts people far too easily.**

**Ritsu: … Only the good looking ones ;) Heck, I wouldn't mind dying if I got to hug Kizami~ I kept wondering whether to call him Kizami or Yuuya though. I mean, it's like with you, Saku-Chan. The game calls Kizami, Kizami, and you Morishige… so I'm not sure whether to use your first or last name… **

**Morishige: … Well, it doesn't matter that much. And don't call me Saku-Chan!**

**Ritsu: Hehe… Well, till next time~!**


End file.
